


罗贝利亚中心段子又两篇

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 健全的罗贝酱和老七相处的日常（？），血腥描写的程度我个人觉得还好……保险起见，轻微R-18G警告？古战场功臣米琳君友情出镜。





	罗贝利亚中心段子又两篇

**其之十   你的名字**

 

“失礼——”

少女气喘吁吁地将爱刀从提拉诺斯*的尸体上拔出，将爱刀漂亮地反手入鞘后，抬起有些酸胀的手臂，擦掉从汗湿鬓角滚落的汗珠。不远处，浑身浴血的骑空团团长已再次启动了小机器人的芯片。

“其实，在下之前一直抱有某个疑问。”

嘿咻！

来自极东之地的少女挺直脊背，身体配合着呼吸，调整好节奏，双手再次紧握了出鞘的利刃，耐心等待挥刀时机。

“希耶提先生您……哇啊？！”

已经演练实践了百千回、熟极而流的配合连携，在某个称呼从少女口中滑落时生出了不应有的罅隙。同时击发的数道璀璨剑光因躯体的骤然僵直偏离了轨迹，本应贯穿关节、将魔兽钉死的一道剑光紧贴着提拉诺斯肩头斜斜飞出，硬是没伤到魔兽的一分皮毛。米琳愕然之下本能挥刀，银光闪动，利刃险之又险地切入肩窝，自下而上切入魔兽腋窝，却被异化的岩石结构卡住，无法成功地把那条胳膊卸下。

“哈啊——！”

来自扎比尔巴拉的另一道刀光横扫而至，在贝希摩斯身上开出大而深的可怖血口，效果却不甚理想。重伤之下，魔兽反而凶性大发，打出一阵凶悍乱拳，硬是把众人压得抬不起头。

震耳欲聋的怒吼终于在一声尖锐的铳声后终结，显出些许疲态的古兰放下手中枪械，看了一眼希耶提，对他的失误没有说什么，只是无奈地摇摇头。

“……休息十分钟。”

 

“那、那个……希耶提先生，对不起？是在下让您分心了吗呜哇？”

垫着脚尖穿过魔兽们堆积如山的尸体，米琳战战兢兢走到显得有些消沉的天星剑王背后，甫一开口，纤细的肩膀便被猛然转身的男人用力握住。希耶提脸上明明仍挂着与平日没有什么区别的微笑，此刻不知为何却显得魄力惊人：“米琳君太客气了，不用对我使用敬语的。”

“咦？啊，呃……可是……？”

“不·需·要对大哥哥使用敬语哦，米琳君。”

“啊……是？希耶提……前辈？”

“很好。”

莫名紧绷的空气总算舒缓下来，天星剑王笑眯眯地松开手，轻轻拍了拍少女的脑袋：“所以？能让米琳君困扰到必须在古战场里开口的问题是？大哥哥很乐意解答哦。”

“啊，啊哈哈哈哈……”

实在不好意思说出那其实只是不求回答的自言自语，纯粹是用以缓解重复作业枯燥感的习惯，米琳的视线游移了足足半分钟，硬是没能找到可以搪塞的借口。

“其实也没有什么……就是，希耶提……前辈的名字，意思是数字的七吗？”

“嗯~在我家乡的语言里，确实如此。所以？”

“啊。真的啊，娜娜——”

“啊？”

“嗯？”

少女的惊呼让待在后方悠闲地研究吸血蝶食腐习性的魔术师都抬起头，往这边投来好奇的目光。

“啊不那个，这个，没什么没什么！”

因一时失态羞赧得小脸粉红，米琳慌慌张张地摇着手，拼死压低了声音：“就是，那个……‘七’这个数字，用在下祖国的语音来发音，会是……和希耶提前辈显得很不般配的……女孩子一样的……名字……”

“哦……‘娜娜’吗？”

“……是……”

“咕哈、啊哈哈哈哈！”

格外响亮的奇妙笑声打断了两人的对话，希耶提狠狠瞪了站在至少五米开外、肩膀耸动笑得上气不接下气的魔术师一眼，可惜收效甚微。

“对不起……因为这么无聊的一点小事……害希耶提……前辈失误什么的……”

“不，没什么，不用在意。”

天星剑王回过头来，柔声安慰被笑得有些意气消沉的少女：“米琳君能这样认真地思考大家名字的含义，并且用自身祖国的语言再作构筑，真的很了不起哦。”

“呜呜……”

看着少女更加无地自容的模样，希耶提沉吟片刻，拉着她向更前方走了几步，确定离开了某个人渣的听力范围后，再次轻轻拍了一下米琳的肩头：“说来……那个魔术师的名字，在米琳君的母语中，又是什么模样？”

“啊？欸，哦哦！罗贝利亚先生吗？”

注意力成功被转移，少女抬起头，显得有些意外，脸上的热度多少下去了一些：“发音虽然没有不同，但是但是！写出来的话，会是‘瑠璃蝶々’哦！”

“瑠璃……蝶？”

“嗯！是一种花朵的名字！”

面对有些迟疑地重复着那个拗口读音的希耶提，米琳渐渐恢复了精神，伸手比划着，试图在空气中勾勒出那种小花的形状：“直译过来的意思，就是玻璃的蝴蝶！那个，花朵小小的，像是小蝴蝶的翅膀，有蓝色、紫色、还有漂亮的紫红色，是非常非常让人怜爱的可爱花朵哦！”

“……是吗。”

希耶提维持着微笑，眼角余光往后方一瞥。

闪亮磷粉与翅膀碎片从指间飘落，随手将靠近身边的吸血蝶破坏殆尽，罗贝利亚像是与他心有灵犀一般，含笑转过头来。在视线交汇的瞬间，笼罩在兜帽阴影中，形状优美的嘴唇无声开合——

希耶提不着痕迹地收回视线，手按腰间剑鞘。

“米琳君。休息时间到了，继续吧？”

“啊！嗯，是的！对不起，这次我会加油！”

对少女的炽热斗志，天星剑王仅是礼节性牵动嘴角。披风翻动，再次投身战斗之际，他面沉如水。

“——Las flores del mal.”

 

 

*注：风牛的名字采用了音译“提拉诺斯”，罗贝是被团长带出来在后排吃经验的。祝大家古战场杀牛愉快！

 

**其之十一  无人知晓的你**

（又名：剑光不掉效果永续还会白字超越的全开老七你喜欢吗）

 

“雷云风暴……吗。唔，看来是没救了。”

那是确凿无疑的天灾。

秩序骑空团本部直属的测绘员收起望远镜，在手边地图上划出一道粗长的黑线，抹去了数百里外，障流域附近一条未曾开发的荒凉岛链。

这片空之世界对生存其中的人们来说并不温柔，每次例行巡航都难免要将上一版的地图涂抹至面目全非。工作初期那种痛心遗憾的多余情绪，早已在不断重复的日常劳动中消磨殆尽。他甚至还有余裕拿起吃到一半的三明治多咬了一口，才重新调整好望远镜，继续投身于一成不变的日常。

 

遥远的，遥远的，从这片天空最为边远的安全航路尽头，还得进一步倚靠望远镜才能观测到的虚空之中，人类从未踏足的浮岛群正遭受灭顶之灾。

铅灰色的云层压得极低，将大半条岛链都吞吃入腹。雷电在笼罩了整条岛链的铅色云层中流动，无以计数的雷柱咆哮着将大地与天空连为一体。飓风肆无忌惮地奔涌，扯碎云层，撕裂大地，让构成岛屿基盘的巨大岩块坍塌崩解，堕入遮掩着赤色地平的遥远云层，激荡出乳白色的巨大浪花。

癫狂的雷电与飓风统治着此处，毫无规律可言的轰鸣声接连不断，或沉闷，或尖锐，或两者兼具，把这方世界搅成了一锅混沌的沸粥。

此间正是炼狱。此间正是天堂。

好几个体积稍小一些的浮岛正无可逆转地沉降解体，乘着风与星晶兽的巨掌，魔术师将它们当作跳板，借助连续不断的跳跃试图进一步拉开与风暴中心的距离。散发着浓厚血腥气的浑浊数十道气流对他追缠不休，驱赶鞭打着一刻不曾停止过手中术式编造的猎物，让他落地之际几乎无法站稳脚跟。

失衡的身体反过来利用了过于强大的异常风力，破损的宽大衣袍巧妙地兜住空气，手臂往地面一按一撑，魔术师毫不费力地让自己来了个漂亮的后空翻。调整好角度的身体有如野兽一般四体着地，稳稳立足于大地之上。

相隔数千米之遥的激烈拮抗扰动天象，水体如喷泉一般被扯上空中，与晦暗云层间不住降下的磅礴大雨对撞，四下飞溅。同等破格的魔力在各自主人体内全速回转，即使相隔遥远，视线模糊，也不妨碍他们无比鲜明地感知到彼此的存在。精巧术式与剑技甫一成型离手便被失控的暴烈大气撕碎，再无任何技巧可言，只剩下最为原始粗犷也最为单纯野蛮的力量互角。

天空炸响闷雷，空气中的电荷也仿佛被牵引着注入身躯。罗贝利亚只觉得自己的汗毛全炸了起来，熟悉的感觉让每一个毛孔都紧紧闭缩。顺应着他的意志，青白色雷柱如臂使指，咆哮狂飙，撕裂狂风，击碎大地。狂暴的电龙裹挟着音魔术织就的特殊震动，带起飞溅的质量，剧烈扰动气流，在震天动地的巨响声中将袭来的风暴无情绞杀。

面对狂雷波涛的反扑，一波气流被击碎，下一波翻腾着呼啸而至。扭曲的气流在空旷的平原上制造更大的暴动，范围扩大的同时，强度丝毫不见减弱。云层、泥土、植被、水体以及生栖其中的生物，无一例外地被压倒性卷入，不住挤压、破碎、搅拌，以螺旋的姿态向外飞旋。

龙卷的暴君不容许任何异议，即使是雷鸣也被迫沦为杂音。嘶鸣着的狂舞电蛇被拦腰摧折，斩裂大气与泥土的剑气速度甚至超越了声音，掀起的巨大冲击波看似混乱无序，却切实地封死了一切可供躲避的路线。那过于膨大的魔力让人几乎以为自己面对的是一座山岳，一片海洋，又或者是——无边无垠的一整片天空。

数十、数百股暴烈气流层峦叠嶂，制造出压倒性的鸣响，如山间呼啸而过的狂风，吞噬掉胆敢挑战它权威的渺小人类。面对如此天灾，人体几与垃圾无异，无论怎样努力，也只能失控地被抛甩向浮岛之外。矗立在岛屿边缘的岩石被不和谐的一声响指粉碎，高速运动中，细碎石块雨点般密集地击打过后背，内脏震荡之下，又是一口鲜血无法控制地喷出。

“TOWER——！”

拼尽全力的嘶吼招来了与飓风截然相反的沉闷鸣动，代替失去的天然屏障，魔术师蜷起的后背重重砸上坚硬青灰的人造之物。

脊骨粉碎。

剧烈疼痛袭卷全身，如同一团肉块般凄惨地跌落星晶兽的掌心，罗贝利亚四肢扭曲成奇怪的形状，咳呛出大滩大滩的血液，仿佛下一秒就要殒命。然而契约者的恩惠确实地开始了运作，活性注入残破不堪的肉体，骨肉再生的痛楚让魔术师发出野兽般的嘶吼，满是血污的脸上，笑容未曾断绝。

于失去了大半质量的浮岛边缘，巍峨巨塔现出身形，投下大片阴影。岛屿仅存的浮力凄惨可怜地维持着的最后一点平衡终于崩溃，地面以肉眼可见的速度徐徐倾斜。

密集如雨的无数斩击破开缠绕着巨躯的蓝白电光，在满是裂痕的躯壳上继续凿出深深的裂口。自我修复的速度被剑光无情压制，狂乱的风暴从巨人的伤口处持续剥离蚕食掉巨大的质量。大小不一的碎块四下飞散，异形巨人的腿脚再也无法支撑起沉重身躯。暴风骤雨般的金铁交鸣声中，残破巨塔无声屈膝。

风暴中唯一宁静的空间大概是巨塔始终维持着水平的掌心，得到喘息的罗贝利亚不住咳出内脏碎片与血沫，耳膜大概是破掉了，堆积在耳道中的血液来回翻滚，制造出过于巨大的隆隆杂音。唯一还能动弹的右手按住星晶兽冰冷坚硬的体表，断掉的桡骨吃不住体重，刺穿肌肉，挑破皮肤，在星晶兽的表面又多浇上了一泼散发着热气的新鲜血液。

抬头望去，冷酷无情的断罪者就在那里。

“咕哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈————Enchanté，希耶提先生，啊，Enchanté！我的希耶提先生！”

盛满了情欲的泪水不住涌出，冲刷掉眼眶内淤积的鲜血。剧痛的声带居然还能震动着顺畅地形成话语，罗贝利亚自己都被感动了。失去知觉的下半身此刻失禁了吗？还是射精了？又或者只是单纯地浸泡在血泊里，生理性地持续失温才会让上半身一阵一阵地不住颤抖？

激发这阵应激性战栗的并不完全是濒死的恐怖，心中另有一份炽热的情感与狂喜，让他无视了疼痛与疲惫，沉醉其中。

“来，让我们继续起舞吧！”

 

END

 

三天后

面对来给自己换绷带的姬塔，依然浑身剧痛根本没办法动的罗贝利亚气鼓鼓抗议：“还说我是怪物呢，希耶提先生他自己才是怪物吧！不过，喜欢♡”


End file.
